


You're Forgiven

by drama_llama



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drama_llama/pseuds/drama_llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy walked out on Clarke six months ago. When they meet again at the hospital and Bellamy asks her to take him back she has to put aside her hurt to be with him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Forgiven

Clarke had only just got back from her shift at the hospital when her pager went off. Sighing, she turned around and exited her apartment again. 

When she arrived at the hospital she was briefed by her friend Octavia, who was a nurse at the hospital. There had been a car crash - seven people had been admitted to hospital and two had died already due to their ribs splintering and puncturing their lungs and heart.

After three gruelling hours of attending to five people's injuries she was free to go home. She had just made it out of the locker room and around the corner when a had grabbed her shoulder, halting her movements.

"Excuse me ma'am - _Clarke_?" A familiar voice said. She held her breath and turned around, praying that it wasn't who she knew it was.

It was Bellamy. Just the sight of him made her palms sweat, her heart rate pick up and her legs feel wobbly. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and breath in his familiar smell and feel the safety and comfort that she could only find in his arms. Normally, that's what she would have done. But she couldn't this time, because Bellamy had broken up with her a few months ago. Six months eight days and three hours ago to be exact.

"Bellamy, is there something I can do for you?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady and strong, trying to keep her eyes from betraying the fact that she still went home and cried over photos of them and wore a shirt that had been his but no longer smelled like him. 

Bellamy scratched the back of his neck and looked away, clearly finding the situation awkward. He cleared his throat.

"I'm looking for O. To give her a lift home." He said gruffly. Octavia's car had broken down the day before so she'd clearly taken advantage of the fact that Bellamy would do anything for her.

"Break room, probably." Clarke replied quickly, before turning on her heel and hurrying off.

"Clarke, wait!" He called, desperation clear in his voice. She turned to face him, dreading whatever he had to say.

"Yes?" She replied, voice shaking. He strode towards her, but stopped a few steps before reaching her.

"I miss you, princess." He whispered, his statement hanging heavy in the air between them. Clarke's vision blurred as tears appeared in her eyes. They were words she'd wanted to hear for so long, but he'd left her so broken she wasn't sure if she could try again.

"I miss you too, Bell, so much." She whispered back, "but you hurt me so badly I don't know if I can risk it ever again." 

Bellamy looked at her with pleading eyes, desperately trying to show her how sorry he was. 

"I will do _anything_ to make it up to you. You just tell me what to do and I'll do it because _I love you_ , Clarke, and nothing is ever going to change that." He said fiercely, clearly determined not to let her go without forgiving him.

"Anything?" She asked, and he nodded. "Then tell me why you left me." 

"I really don't know why I left. I guess I was scared because I loved you and that's never happened to me before, the only person I've ever loved is my sister. I chickened out, so I left. I couldn't even face you to tell you that I was leaving because I knew that as soon as I looked at you I'd never be able to leave, so I ran out when you were sleeping and left you a note. When you called I didn't answer because I knew that as soon as I heard your voice is come crawling back and I couldn't do that to you after I left like that. I am _so sorry_ , Clarke, and I promise I'll never hurt you like that again." He explained, his eyes and voice filled with regret. 

Tears ran down Clarke's face as she remembered seeing the note on his pillow; how the simple _I'm sorry, Princess_ made her break down; how not even Wells and Raven, her best friends, could make her feel better. Clarke also remembered the overwhelming happiness she felt when she woke up to Bellamy idly playing with her hair while he held her close to him; how he always knew just what to say when she and her mother fell out and how he knew what ice cream to get when she was feeling sad. He had loved her, she knew that. But loving someone didn't mean you wouldn't hurt them, she'd learned that with Finn and Lexa before she'd started dating Bellamy.

She also knew that loving someone was about second chances, about forgiving their mistakes and accepting their flaws. She knew commitment scared Bellamy, he'd never done it before and he was so sure that he'd get hurt because one day she'd realise that he wasn't good enough for her. She knew he was wrong, she knew they were equals in every way but he was still scared. 

Clarke looked at Bellamy, who's eyes were filled with so much pain and regret that she almost couldn't hold his gaze. She brought a hand to his cheek and pulled his head down so their foreheads touched. She breathed in his familiar scent before speaking.

"I love you, Bell. And if you need forgiveness I'll give that to you, you're forgiven." 

Bellamy's smile at those words was breathtaking. He placed a hand on her chin and tilted her head so he could kiss her soundly.

"God I don't deserve you. And I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) leave feedback and prompts for more fics in the comments!!!


End file.
